Ahh WWE Chats :
by Rhodes Princess
Summary: The AIM Chats off WWE Superstars :
1. Skittles!

SexyCandaianBeast has logged in:

What the f*ck!

RainbowLovesSkittles has logged in:

What now Jericho?

SexyCandaianBeast:

Fucking hornswoggle took my skittles.

RainbowLovesSkittles:

Oh, Oh skittles

_Runs off and follows him_

SexyCandaianBeast:

Jeff!?!

RainbowLovesSkittles:

Yummy I go me some Skittles!

SexyCanadianBeast:

You SOB! You ate my Skittles

_SexyCandianBeast has logged off._

(Jericho starts running all over the arena screaming)


	2. When and Where

_RainbowLovesSkittles has logged in:_

_FuckingBlackCloudBitch has logged in:_

FuckingBlackClouldBitch:  
Jeff What the hell is your problem?

RainbowLovesSkittles:

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

FuckingBlackClouldBitch:

Jeff what the fuck

_TheRealBaribieGirl has logged in:_

TheRealBaribieGirl has logged in:

Jeffrey Nero Hardy are you making fun of me you asshole!

RainbowLovesSkittles:

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

TheRealBaribieGirl has logged in:

You asshole! Go fall off a cliff

_RainbowLovesSkittles status has been sent to away "Jumping off a cliff"_

TheRealBaribieGirl has logged in:

Jeff I didn't mean literally

FuckingBlackClouldBitch:

**Nice Job Barbie**

TheRealBaribieGirl:

I didn't mean litteraly

_RainbowLovesSkittles _

RainbowLovesSkittles:

Damn that felt good

FuckingBlackClouldBitch:

You have issues

_FuckingBlackClouldBitch:_

TheRealBaribieGirl:

I agree

RainbowLovesSkittles:

Shut the hell up Barbie your mean *pouts*

TheRealBaribieGirl:

Fuck you Jeff Hardy

RainbowLovesSkittles:

When in where

TheRealBaribieGirl:

Right Now *smiles*

_RainbowLovesSkittles has logged off_

_TheRealBaribieGirl has logged off:_

*************************************************************************************A/N Well then lol REVEIWS ill update soon this seriously takes me no time cuz there short 


	3. Fucktard

RKOLegendKiller has logged in:  
FucktardFestus has logged in:  
TheChampIShere has logged in:

RKOLegendKiller:

Nice Screan name Festus

FucktardFestus:

…

TheChampIShere:

HAHA Fucktard

RKOLegendKiller:

Awesome name huh

TheChampIShere:

Exactly well is is a little more creative

RKOLegendKiller:

I agree to disagree how bout you festus?

FucktardFestus:

…

TheChampIShere:

Wrong name Randal its FUCKTARD

FucktardFestus:  
….

TheChampIShere:

Well im out of here

RKOLegendKiller:

same

_RKOLegendKiller have logged off:  
TheChampIShere have logged off:_

FucktardFestus:

…

_FucktardFestus have logged off:_

A/N any requests for topics lol


	4. Bye Sexy

DirtyDiva has logged in:

FuckingBlackCloudBitch has logged in:

DirtyDiva:

_**Well hello Matt.**_

FuckingBlackCloudBitch:

_**Hello Ashley have you seen my brother. He seems to be missing**_

DirtyDiva:

_**Haha No. **_

FuckingBlackCloudBitch:

_**Fucking asshole.**_

DirtyDiva:

_**Who me.**_

FuckingBlackCloudBitch:

_**No sorry Ash. Jeff hes always disappearing.**_

DirtyDiva:

_**Never mind I just saw Jeff run past getting chased by people screaming "no more skittles" lol**_

FuckingBlackCloudBitch:

_**What the fuck**_

DirtyDiva:

_**Haha ya I just screamed for Jeff to get his skittle ass in here**_

FuckingBlackCloudBitch:

_**Thanks.**_

DirtyDiva:

_**Well hello Matthew. This is Jeffrey Nero Hardy. What can I help you with**_

FuckingBlackCloudBitch:

_**What the hell. Ashley?**_

DirtyDiva:

_**Ashley's not here anymore *evil grin***_

FuckingBlackCloudBitch:

_**Ok Then.**_

DirtyDiva:

_**This is jeff what can I help you with?**_

FuckingBlackCloudBitch:

_**How do I know this is jeff.**_

DirtyDiva:

_**Im just kidding matt this is the lovely Ashley Marie Massaro. HAHAHHA**_

FuckingBlackCloudBitch:

_**OK then you scared me there for a minute. Bye sexy =)**_

DirtyDiva:

_**Bye equally as sexy =) **_

DirtyDiva has logged off:

FuckingBlackCloudBitch has logged off:

_**A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!! Lol I no this chapter sucked.**_


	5. Game Time

TheChampIShere has logged in:

RKOLegendKiller has logged in:

TheChampIShere:

_**Anyone no what time it is?**_

RKOLegendKiller:

_**Game Time.**_

TheChampIShere:

_**No Really what time is it**_

RKOLegendKiller:

_**Game Time**_

TheChampIShere:

_**That isn't a real time**_

RKOLegendKiller:

_**Would you shut up**_

TheChampIShere:

_**Not until you tell me what time it is**_

RKOLegendKiller:

_**GAME TIME**_

TheChampIShere:

_**UGH**_

RKOLegendKiller:

_**Fine its 11:03**_

TheChampIShere:

_**Why Thank you randy**_

RKOLegendKiller:

_**Your welcom**_

TheChampIShere:

_**No was that so hard**_

RKOLegendKiller:

_**Yes it was**_

TheChampIShere:

_**You are impossible**_

RKOLegendKiller:

_**Thank you **_

TheChampIShere:

_**ughhhhhhhh**_

RKOLegendKiller:

_**Well. Bye John**_

TheChampIShere:

_**Ugh. Bye Randall.**_

TheChampIShere has logged off:

RKOLegendKiller has logged off:

_**A/N: Lol I though of this because I always ask this kid what time it is and he says game time so this came up lol**_


	6. So when my girls in the club say hm

_**Warning This is a little wierd :)) **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**TheRealBaribieGirl has logged in:**_

_**RainbowLovesSkittles has logged in:**_

_**RainbowLovesSkittles:**_

_BARBIE!_

_**TheRealBaribieGirl:**_

_Yes..._

_**RainbowLovesSkittles:**_

_ok i have a question_

_**TheRealBaribieGirl:**_

_..._

_**RainbowLovesSkittles:**_

_So what if your girls DON'T say hmm._

_and what if the dont know "how you do"_

_**TheRealBaribieGirl:**_

_What are you talking about jeff. _

_are you ok have you been_

_painting your nails or dieing your hair recently_

_**RainbowLovesSkittles:**_

_You theme Barbie, thats what im asking about..._

_and im perfectly fine thank you for asking_

_and Beth just painted my nails a lovely hot pink instead of black :\_

_**TheRealBaribieGirl:**_

_Its just a song Jeffrey. _

_And im starting to think that the fumes are going to your head._

_**RainbowLovesSkittles:**_

_I doubt that. off to die my hair to match my nails _

_bye bye Barbie._

_**TheRealBaribieGirl:**_

_WOW bye jeff._

_**TheRealBaribieGirl is offline:**_

_**RainbowLovesSkittles is offline:**_

A/N: Yeah that was pretty random :) i was super bored. REVIEWS!


End file.
